ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiaoyu
How Xiaoyu entered the Tourney Xiaoyu was a junior at Kyoto International School. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routine. One day, she received an anonymous e-mail warning her of Heihachi’s Smash Bros. intentions, and the dangers she faced. Though Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail in hopes of an answer, she didn't receive any further messages, except for an e-mail from Nintendo, saying that a Smash Bros. Tourney was being held. Xiaoyu grew excited and rushed for the Tourney. Classic Mode Intro Movie Ling Xiaoyu is at the mall with Alisa Bosconovitch, who says, "What a great day!" Xiaoyu agrees and says "I love shopping!". Just then, Astaroth shows up and says, "You and your stupid tricks, MAGGOT..." Alisa suggests, "Maybe we should stop for lunch!" Astaroth disagrees and says, "I'LL GRIND YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Xiaoyu says "I could go for some pizza!" Astaroth, now angry, yells, "Do not...give orders to me!" Xiaoyu says, "How about you, Alisa?" Alisa replies, "I'll take a slice too!" Astaroth declares, "A lowly god...does not have the right to own me!" and forces Alisa and Xiaoyu out of the mall and into the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks through her lunchbox. After the announcer calls her name Xiaoyu checks her watch saying "Using what?" then runs to the camera and bows. And a siren can be heard. Special Attacks Clouded Peak (Neutral) Xiaoyu pushes her opponent forward while you hear a rocket launcher sound. X Marks the Spot (Side) While saying "I don't know what to tell you," Xiaoyu draws an "X" in the sky, and that "X" flies toward her opponent and does 50% damage if it hits. Phoenix Flight (Up) Xiaoyu performs a high jump. Double Map Sweep (Down) Xiaoyu performs two sweep kicks. Crusher (Hyper Smash) Xiaoyu charges her powers and yells "THAT JUST DISAPPEAR!". She then does calls upon a pickup truck that takes the opponent away with a Star KO scream. Xiaoyu says "How did you and I become friends?!" and a life is taken from the stock. Sudden Death (Final Smash) Xiaoyu gets infuriated and shouts "THAT JUST DISAPPEAR!". She then continues on to look at the sky saying "Can't you understand?". A green ball of energy then falls from the sky and lands in her hands and she throws it at her opponent and it explodes on the opponent with a Star KO scream and a life is taken from the stock. Xiaoyu then says "All this fighting is pointless!". Bonus Costumes Xiaoyu_CG_Art_(Bonus_Costume).jpg|Kyoto International School attire Xiaoyu Second Bonus Costume.jpg|Loose Haired Xiaoyu Kyoto International School attire Unlike her Mishima High School classmate, Miharu, Xiaoyu posesses a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and the first one is based on her primary costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Xiaoyu. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Xiaoyu. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It's a miracle from Blood Vengeance! Xiaoyu's school uniform has been made playable". Then, highlight Xiaoyu and press Minus. Loose Haired Xiaoyu Xiaoyu's second Bonus Costume was also featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, though it was her third and rarest outfit, and her hair was down. To unlock the Xiaoyu costume with her hair down, one must finish the 100-Man Brawl of the Multi-Man Brawl in the Stadium mode with Xiaoyu. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Xiaoyu is now capable of fighting with her hair down!". Then, highlight Xiaoyu and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Xiaoyu gives the peace sign saying "Well, that was easy!". #*Xiaoyu gives the peace sign saying "I can't BELIEVE that you're a robot!". (Mecha/Mobile Suit/Sentinel/Labor/R.O.B./C-3PO victories only) #Xiaoyu looks down saying "TELL ME!" then the camera with "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!". #*Xiaoyu looks down saying "All this fighting is pointless!" then at the camera with "It's never gonna end!". (Astaroth victories only) #*Xiaoyu looks down saying "We make a great team!" then at the camera with "We should take over the world!". (Alisa team victories only) #Xiaoyu steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Don't let hatred turn you into a monster!". #*Xiaoyu steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Your head!". (Kirby character victories only) #*Xiaoyu steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Pull yourself together, Kazuya!". (Kazuya team victories only) #Xiaoyu tries to carry a large rock to her opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) but trips and gets crushed by the rock saying "I can't... move anymore...". #*Xiaoyu tries to carry a large rock to her opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) but trips and gets crushed by the rock saying "Alisa, wake up!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Xiaoyu jumps and does a kung-fu stance saying "Using what? I'm not following!" before assuming her stance. Special Quotes *Kazuya! (When paired with Kazuya during a Team Battle) *ALISA! (When paired with Alisa during a Team Battle) *TELL ME! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?! (When fighting Astaroth, Cyclops, Fire Luci, Toodee, Jingles, Big Bird, Bentley, Sorceress, Rex, Peg, Reshiram. Zekrom, Loonette, Wonder Red, Fredward, Michael, Deadly, any F-Zero universe character, or Edge Master) *Don't let hatred turn you into a monster! (When fighting Lu Bu or Ma Chao) *I can't... move anymore!!!!! (When fighting Spawn, King Dedede, Cassandra, Kimi Finster, Alex, Toki, Jagi, Shew, Han, or Gru) *I don't know what to tell you. (When fighting Thundurus, Jotaro, Nameless Shura, Kakyoin, Susan & Mary, or Shingen) *It's obvious! (When fighting Solomon Grundy) *Too strong? For what? (When fighting Ryuga, Boba Fett, Mr. Incredible, Thanos, or Penance) *What did you do to her?! ALISA!! (When fighting Darkseid, Phoebe, Garbanzo, Starman, Liu Bei, Black Adam, Sherlock Holmes, Bugzzy, Shy Guy, Elisabeth, Kula, Leona, Sylux, Larry, Punky, Laura, or Heatran) *Don't be so picky! Bamboo isn't free, you know! (When fighting Violet or Waluigi) *A while back, I lost a really good friend of mine... (When fighting Wario, Tron, Lobo, Zasalamel, Coco, Z.W.E.I., Sailor Moon, Betty, Naruto, or Kenshiro) *Anna and Kazuya never had my back. (When fighting Seong Mi-na, Hulk, Mitsuhide, Mitsunari, or Indiana Jones) *This place is like a castle! (When fighting Lex Luthor, Huitzil, Olcadan, Naruto, Sun Jian, Nobunaga, or Kaioh) *Hey, I think you're doing fine with Shin. (When fighting Ujiyasu, Hikage, Yusuke, Sgt. Rawlins, Clayface, Lugia, Viola, Ezio Auditore, or Emperor Palpatine) *No, it wasn't like that! We were just close. (When fighitng Jon Talbain, Klaa, General Grievous, Diaochan, Guile, Rocket Raccoon, Setsuka, or Sophitia) *Are you gonna try to kill me next?! (When fighting Cervantes, Lu Meng, Liu Shan, Kanetsugu, Blob, Ariel, Iori, Rock, or Megatron) *Right! That! Of course! (When fighting Wizpig, Scott, Count Dooku, Anakaris, Malebolgia, Sasquatch, Col. Robert, or Mitsurugi) *I can't believe that you're a robot. (When fighting Algol, Mavis, Sentinel, or Combot) *According to this, the only one who survived was--- (When fighting Doctor Doom, Plex, Worf, Dark Blue Moon, Ippo, Venom, Buzz, Ness, Shocker, Ares, I.M. Eddie, Shadow, or Gandalf) *So then, he's immortal because... (When fighting Thing, Siegfried, S. Stella, Jango Fett, C-3PO, Col. Joshua, Man-Bat, Eagle, or Ryu) *That clip, was like a ransom note! (When fighting Min, Gianna, R. Biggle, Chip, Uncle Grimmly, Cable, Kratos, Tadakatsu, Clockwork Soldiers, Jedah, Death 13, Conan, Athena, Golgo 13, or BJ) *What's with that voice? (When fighting Margo, Mary-Kate & Ashley, McCoy, H.R. Pufnstuf, Edith, Nobunaga, Masanori, Red Queen, Wei Yan, Vivian, Grodus, M.O.D.O.K., or Agnes) *You insujets, THAT JUST DISAPPEAR! (Bloopy, Dr. Feelbetter, Deema, Brobee, Maestro Baton, Cortex, Thor, Doomsday, Bear, Emmy, Adeline, Winkster, Imhotep, Krystal, Stephanie, any Maya & Miguel universe character, Cao Cao, Elmo, Xiahou Dun, Ginger, Sailor Mars, Gentleman Ghost, Pip & Pop, or Plankton) *You're wrong! Can't you understand? All this fighting is pointless! It's never gonna end! (When fighting Klaa, Rocket Raccoon, Spectral Fiend, Sue Pea, Mr. Waternoose, Khan, Cmdr. Kruge, Nameless Shura, Bishop, Doctor Strange, Linda, Maggie, Milli, or Ulala) *If I get caught, I'm gonna end up in major trouble... (When fighting Shake King, Lava Girl, Velma, Captain Syrup, Pyron, Flying Dutchman, Robbie Rotten, Akuma Shogun, Princess Presto, Gouken, Kyo, Kunoichi, Guan Yu, Tenten, Ujiyasu, and Saisyu) *If people only understand each other when they're fighting, then tell me. How did you and I become friends? (When fighting Mimi, Daredevil, Amy II, Tommy Pickles, Wagon Star, Mulan, Mephisto, Count Bleck, Guo Huai, KOS-MOS, Dr. Octopus, Etrigan, Belle, Scooby Doo, Evil Red, DoorMouse, Dexter II, Hamm, Jason, Mr. Grouper, Guan Xing, Laurence, Shaggy, or Barney D.) *What is this? You think you're a superhero now? (When fighting Mermaid Man, Barnacle Man, Dr. Sivana, Scorcher, Iron Fist, Edward, Winry, Superman, Chika, Admiral Ackbar, Miyabi, or Taeko) *When I was a little girl, I'd press my cheek up to the fridge at home. (When fighting Mai, Brain, Alphonse, Super Sailor Moon, Buffaloman, Jirachi, Reiko, Mr. Rogers, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Elsa, or Squidward) *Yeah, like in some cheesy soap opera... (When fighting Evangelion Unit-00, Juggernaut, Evangelion Unit-01, Psylocke, Evangelion Unit-02, Eagle Marin, Shawn, Evangelion Unit-03, Hercules, Evangelion Unit-04, Cloudjin, Joker, Tutter, Maj. Bedhead, or Izzy) *So that's the Devil Gene's true form? (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch, Grumpy, Pang Tong, Sima Yi, Phelps, Luffy, Crocodile, Eomer, Bonkers, Goriath, Swanky Kong, Cranky Kong, Bane, Spider-Man, Dr. Hugo Strange, or Baby Bop) *Shin, please STOP... (When fighting Voldo, Necrid, Ace, Shanks, Tiana, Lucci, Wen Yang, Bumblebee, Cinderella, Vector, or Spire) Trivia *Xiaoyu shares her Japanese voice actress with Mavis, R. Biggle, and Wonder Red. *Xiaoyu's primary costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, though her costume used here when she fights Alisa is her default costume, since it's her outfit from the Tekken games. This is also true with Ganryu, Jin, Nina, Kazuya, and Lee. *When Shin Kamiya died in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Xiaoyu said "Jin! TELL ME! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!" and "Jin! Don't let hatred turn you into a monster!". In Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, she says these lines if she has the correct matchups; however, "Jin!" is omitted from both lines since she isn't fighting Jin Kazama. The quote used right after Shin's death was also recycled for the Super Smash Bros. Tourney games as her Star KO quote, which makes Xiaoyu, Alisa, Shin, Anna, Heihachi, and Nina the only Blood Vengeance characters with a recycled quote for a Star KO quote. Nevertheless, Mario from the Super Mario Bros. games (and Kirby from the Kirby series games) revived Shin Kamiya just in time via 1-Up Mushroom for the Smash Bros. Tourney. *Xiaoyu is tied with Gnasty Gnorc for having the second longest Star KO scream, only losing to Iris. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Xiaoyu was ordered by Anna Williams to find Shin Kamiya, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, she will be ordered by Mindy from SpongeBob SquarePants to find him instead. **Also in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Xiaoyu told Alisa to wake up despite being killed by Devil Kazuya. The quote she uses here will be recycled for Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel when she defeats Alisa in a Versus Mode match, though in SSBT and SSBT2, Alisa isn't dead but rather clapping for her (unless a character who can cause impact to the losers, such as Seth, is paired with Xiaoyu, then she will be killed by the character who is causing impact on the Results Screen). In the film, the location she uses this quote is outside the destroyed Kyoto Castle. In the SSBT games, the location she uses this quote is a room filled with trophies (where all victory poses take place) and the animation used is Xiaoyu carrying a big rock to her but gets crushed by the rock (similar to Groove in an episode of The Hoobs, but Groove says "Oh, hoobybooboo..."). *Xiaoyu pronounced Alisa's name as "Alissa" in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, and Alisa's name was pronounced like that in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel as well by other characters, usually the announcer. Another thing to notice is that she also says her name like that during Team Battles, if Alisa is her teammate. Strangely, she says her name in the same tone as used in one scene of Tekken: Blood Vengeance, specifically the one where Alisa uses her alternate voice for the first time (which would also be used in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel if she has the correct matchups (battles against Kratos is one example) or if she does her Hyper Smash). The victory counterpart for this quote is "We make a great team! We should take over the world!". She also does this when she throws a Team Healer to Alisa, but the tone of voice used depends on Xiaoyu's damage meter. **If Xiaoyu's damage meter shows that she has taken 0 to 99 percent damage, it's the same tone used when she starts a Team Battle with Alisa. **If Xiaoyu's damage meter shows that she has taken 100 to 299 percent damage, it's the same tone used near the end of the Tekken: Blood Vengeance trailer when Alisa crushed her. **If Xiaoyu's damage meter shows that she has taken 300 percent damage or higher, it's the same tone used in her on-screen appearance quote against various characters such as Sylux. It also changes Alisa's receiving quote from the usual "Thanks!" to "Why are you yelling at me?!" followed by crying. *Xiaoyu says Kazuya's name in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Super Smash Bros. Tourney at different times. In the former, she says his name in a scared tone after Kazuya made his entrance at Kyoto Castle, which also happens to be an unlockable Super Smash Bros. Tourney stage. In the latter, she says his name in the same tone as Tekken: Blood Vengeance during Team Battles with Kazuya as Xiaoyu's teammate. The victory counterpart to this quote is "Pull yourself together, Kazuya!". *Xiaoyu is one of the only four characters to have a background sound besides their voice playing when someone is selected, in this case, it's a siren. The other characters that cause this to happen are Anna, Sgt. Byrd, and Mitsurugi. *Xiaoyu's special intro quote, "What's with that voice?" is said to many children's show characters, mostly from Barney & Friends. The most notable character that she says this to is Captain Tina because many fans say that Tina has an irritating voice. *There is an error when Xiaoyu fights certain characters. When she says "You're wrong! Can't you understand? All this fighting is pointless! It's never gonna end!", Xiaoyu is the one that's wrong because she is talking to the announcer (though in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, she was talking to Jin, so therefore she's breaking the fourth wall in SSBT and SSBT2) who's already counting down as she speaks and he (she in Tourney 2) says "GO!" when her speech is finished. *The quote used before Xiaoyu cried over Alisa's destroyed body (which reappears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as an unlockable Bonus Costume) and before her tears drop into her body (thus triggering her alive) is recycled for Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, but it will only be said if Xiaoyu has the correct matchups. It is also her hidden victory quote. She is the only character from Tekken: Blood Vengeance or any Tekken media to throw off her clothes in a victory pose. The action she does in said film when she says those lines is reused as a victory pose for various characters, namely Goldilocks, Jack Five, ALF, the King of Numbers, the Cavity Goon, and Gandalf; though only the last character mentioned says the same thing Xiaoyu says when doing this action. **This action was also confirmed to be done by various characters on the character select screen after the announcer says that characters name. Only the Kung Fu Panda, Xiao Foo, ALF, Miu Furinji, Batroc the Leaper, and Yoshi have this action as their character select screen animation as of now; though the latter breaks out of his egg before doing this action. *Though Xiaoyu has no connection to the Kirby universe, Xiaoyu says "Your head!" to all of the characters from that universe if she defeats any of them. This is because most of them are headless. Adeline is one exception. *Astaroth, the giant golem who wields an axe, is the default rival of Ling Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu's second rival in the second game is Zhang Liao. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes